Carry Me Down
by FrankenSpank
Summary: Old friends? Yes. Still friends? Maybe. Something that Matt and Mello begin to struggle with. Throughout the highs and lows of Mello's moods Matt tries his best to make sense of him, although, it's a hard thing to do. MelloMatt
1. Sticks with Old Ladies

**Disclaimers: **There are no disclaimers! I mean... I don't own Death Note smiles

**Sticks with Old Ladies**

"_And if you see me losing ground,_

_Don't be afraid to lie._

_I know the pain inside my heart_

_Can't break the fear inside of yours."_

Seething. He did that best and it's what he was doing right now.

"Stupid prat!" He hissed under his breath, retreating further into the fur of his hood.

He kicked at a clump of snow, the remainders of somebody's snowball. It scattered across the ground and clung to the toe of his boot. That's probably what Matt would do when he returned to their apartment. Then again, maybe not.

It rarely snowed here in New York. At least in Mello's experience. And he wished it didn't snow at all because it aggravated him. Grumbling to himself he trudged through the thin icy blanket and continued on down the brightly lit street. No way in hell was he going back to the apartment. _But I'll need to go back sooner or later. Besides, apartment means chocolate, and no snow. _He thought to himself. _Actually no, Matt threw out the rest of my stash._

"Fuck!" He swore loudly, louder than he intended to.

"I beg your pardon?"

Mello whipped around and fixed a stony glare onto the wrinkled face of an old woman.

"What?"He demanded. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? You watch your language young man!" She lunged forward and hit him with her walking stick. A crack sounded when the wood connected with his hip bone.

Mello grit his teeth. It stung like a bitch. He took a step forward but managed to stop himself from going any further. She was an old lady for Christ sake! _And she just beat you with her walking stick._

Muttering something unheard, Mello took one last glance at her and crossed the road, not caring if there were any cars. A few horns roared at him and he simply smirked, walking back the way he came, but on the other side of the street.

He didn't really want to go back. All that would follow would be yelling and cursing and stomping around like a childish brat. Of course, it would be him who would be doing all of the above. Damned Matt would just stare at the television screen playing whatever game he plays. Prat.

Okay so maybe Mello was harsh. Maybe he should stop rolling into the apartment every night and moan and whine about whatever the hell he wanted, and needed, to moan and whine about. Matt got the brunt of it and never complained. That's what kept their friendship. Matt's tolerance. Not to mention his loyalty. It was a damn shame Mello had no idea how to put a lid on the cookie jar of anger. It was too addicting. However he would try to make an effort when he got back not to lose it with him.

Twenty minutes of walking freezing cold through the snowy streets and with an increasingly sore hip finally brought Mello to the front entrance of the apartment building. He tore open the door and strode up the stairs, stopping for a second outside Matt's apartment. It was his home, and he allowed Mello to stay here, the least he could do was not tear the door down in his fit of rage. So with this thought in mind he gently cracked the door open, slipped inside, then slammed it full force back into its position in the wall. The handle clattered to the floor.

"Matt."

"Ev'nin'."

Bleeps and cracks and the sickening sound of gunshots firing into virtual people.

"Matt!" Mello shouted across the room, picking up the door handle. "I told you to at least look at whoever comes through the door! You never know who could..."

"I knew it was you."

"Bastard." He ambled over to the couch in the middle of the room. It was the only thing there, apart from an old table stained with...whatever... and a rather large television. Cables were also strewn from one corner to the other to connect various laptops. When Mello approached Matt was lying on his back with his head dangling over the edge of the seats and his knees were hooked around the back of the couch. His fingers worked furiously at the playstation controller in his hands while a cigarette was held precariously between pale lips. Empty crisp packets and beer cans sat idle on the floor where they had been thrown aside. Mello wrinkled his nose. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because... you arse!"

"Excuse me?"

He glared at the screen. "Not you idiot. That guy." He half heartedly lifted his hands to point at the TV. "I knew it was you because no one else would rip the door open like that and make the handle fall off." He jammed harder on the buttons. "Yeah! Get him... bastard. SHIT! There he goes! OW!"

Mello dropped the metal handle onto Matt's chest and stalked away.

Matt shifted his weight and the handle rolled off him and onto the floor. Making a small _whump_ of protest. A frustrated scream echoed from the kitchen and Matt grinned widely.

"MAAATT! THERE'S NO CHOCOLATE!"

"Well, _duh!_" He shouted through. "You got rid of my last packet of cigs so I took your damn chocolate."

"Then how come you've got a cigarette in your mouth right now?!"

"I found it."

"What?"

"You heard."

"Go get me some chocolate."

"No."

Mello thundered into the living room and slammed his hands down onto Matt's ankles. He put his weight down and immediately Matt sat upright through shock and pain. His face was inches from Matt's and that disgusting cigarette. "I said go get me chocolate!"

Matt grinned slightly and tried not to laugh. "You're pouting."

"Matt."

"Okay."

He let go of him and the other slumped towards the door, complaining of the blood which rushed to his head.

Matt pulled on a jacket and started towards the door. Then suddenly realised something. "Uhh... Mello? I can't get out."

"What?"

He nodded towards the hole the handle used to occupy. Matt knew that soon Mello's unusually good mood would disappear and would all be replaced by yelling and frustration. He needed his candy, but right now, that wasn't going to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Notez: **First fanfic... –shot- It WILL get better for anyone who's willing to follow it. And... I taste soap. On with things, yes, this was written through sudden inspiration hence the reason it is not too great. I wanted to get it down on –virtual- paper before it escaped my brain. But yeah. I has a plan for it –kinda- and so it will be good hopefully. And this first chapter isn't how Mello will be portrayed throughout. As I said, I was in a hurry.


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer****s:** Still not owning Death Note

**Leaving**

"_And if you see me losing faith,_

_And what it means to die._

_Don't let me leave before I know_

_What lies beyond the stain glass doors."_

"Okay that should be it."

"Whatever."

"You're in a foul mood."

"Shut up Matt. Just because you fixed the stupid door and got me chocolate doesn't mean you can talk crap to me."

Matt shrugged and sat carefully on the floor, pulling a laptop over to him. He began to type something into it at an inhuman pace.

Mello simply sat sprawled across the sofa and stared at Matt's back. The good mood he tried to keep a few hours ago was starting to wear off. Scowling, he snapped off a piece of chocolate and focused on that. Talking to Matt wasn't something he needed to do. Or felt like doing.

"So you are in a bad mood. Why?"

"One: I'm not in a bad mood and two: none of your business."

Matt looked over at him then at the floor, rolling his eyes.

Mello didn't like this. At all. He was ignoring him. How dare he? "What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

Mello scowled again. If looks could kill Matt would, no doubt, not be breathing. "You're being an asshat. Why?"

"Because you're being an asshat."

Mello twitched. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Matt glared up through his goggles at him, his red hair a mess and hanging over his face. "You."

"What?"

"You have, Mello."

"So I'm the problem, hm?" Mello knew he could be an ass. Matt told him that plenty of times before. But never had Mello been a **problem.** Near was Mello's problem because Mello hated the kid. So then does that mean that Matt hated Mello? Well damn him if he did. He began to grind his teeth together and stare back at Matt. "Why am I your problem?"

"Because you're an ass." He simply stated, looking back at the laptop. It was soon snatched from him and dumped on the floor near his knee. He glanced up and opened his mouth to say something then promptly closed it seeing the horrible expression on Mello's face.

"Damn you."

"We're all damned. Especially us. Look what we're doing! Chasing after stupid Kira and most likely going to die in the process."

"You didn't have to help me you know!"

"I did! And I will! But you don't appreciate it do you? The fact that I would risk my life to help you."

"Oh shut up. I do appreciate it."

"You do an awful good job at hiding it then." He uncrossed his legs and stood up. Pushing past Mello he started for the bedroom until he felt a hand close around his elbow and yank him backwards.

"Do I need to show it? You know it don't you?" Apparently, they didn't know each other as well as they thought.

"I don't know much. You don't like people to know about you Mello."

"Matt."

"What? You know it's true. You hide away from everything. You're too focused on beating stupid Near to the finish line."

Mello grabbed the neck of Matt's black and white striped jumper. He pulled his friend towards him and stared with an icy coldness into his green eyes. "Shut up about Near, it annoys me. And you're pissing me off."

"You piss yourself off!" he spat out. Suddenly he was thrown into the nearest wall and he tried not to wince when his head met the bricks. "Ass."

The blonde frowned and bit his bottom lip, curling his hands into fists. It took a good few minutes for him to finally gain enough composure to talk. "I'll be leaving in a week. I have plans and I tell you something, I'm glad I do. I need to get away from this shit hole. And the apartment."

"Go then! Leave right now if you're so determined!" Matt peeled himself off the wall and flew to the sofa, picking up the controller to his previously abandoned game. To further his point of _I really couldn't give a shit, _he concentrated on the game and drew a half empty packet of potato chips towards him. Making sure all the while that despite the noises he heard he didn't turn around to look at Mello. He soon got lost in concentration and didn't even hear when the door banged shut after a few minutes of cursing and shuffling around and things clattering to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this was it then, he had left Matt alone and took everything that was his with him. That was okay though for his stuff only included his clothes and one hell of a stack of newly brought chocolate bars. Mello doubted he would go back to the apartment and so set off to look for any place to stay. It had stopped snowing outside but the ground was still white and the raging wind was freezing cold. The perfect night for him to leave. Briefly he saw Matt's face in the back of his mind, laughing at him for picking this night of all nights to storm out. "Oh bog OFF!" he spat in a hushed tone.

He eventually found a place to stay a few blocks away. Not as far from Matt as he would have liked, but it was late and he was tired. Besides, it was only for a week. _And where do you plan to go after you have completed your plan? Back to Matt? _His features contorted into a scowl as he looked around at his new... dump. There was almost nothing here. With the exception of a bed. He turned around to a squat, red faced man and handed over a weeks rent. Okay so he had swiped some cash on the way out. So what? All it would have been used for would be cigarettes.

The little man waddled away and left the blonde to stare at his surroundings. Not much to see, but through the window, he could almost spot Matt's apartment. He grumbled in displeasure and thumped his things onto the floor, taking out only a bar of chocolate and throwing himself onto the mattress. The sheets didn't smell good. Christ what had he done leaving? But he had to. Any more crap from that prat would have led to bloodshed. It would take a while for his anger to fizzle down and he knew that he shouldn't think over what happened for it would only irritate him more. It wasn't Mello's fault. It was never his fault. It was Matt and his decision to call him a problem and to bring up Near simply to annoy him more. Mello should have known something like this would happen. When he left Wammy's he had spent quite a few months floating between different bed and breakfasts. But when he eventually caught up with Matt and found he had a place to stay, he wondered how long it would be before he would be thrown out. He never tried to extend that time because he thought Matt's nature was good enough to put up with him, apparently not. He glanced down at the melting chocolate in his hand and wrapped it up, laying it back inside his bag. Rolling over, he faced the ceiling and closed his eyes. Only one more week, then the desert, and then what? He heaved a sigh and tried his best to get some sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notez: **Another chapter! 8D Thank god exams are over so I can focus on stuff like this. And drawing... and Lol'ing –shot- I did not just say that.

But yeah. I see drama!


End file.
